galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasyuline
Jasyuline appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Jasyuline (ジャシュライン Jashurain) is an alien monster with 3 faces who can turn his opponents into gold statues for his collection in Ultraman Mebius. Jasyuline is an alien being who made himself famous throughout the universe for incasing his opponents into gold statues as his "Trophies." With Ultraman Mebius as his next target, Jasyuline headed for earth in hopes of adding the Ultra to his "Collection." Arriving during a festival to honor Father of Ultra, Jasyuline landed on Earth beckoning Mebius appearance, taking down opposition from GUYS in the process. Ultraman Mebius was quickly on the scene to stop the alien, but Jasyuline's psychic powers were too much for Mebius to handle. Once the ultra was weakened enough, Jasyuline fired his Gold Coating Ray, solidifying the ultra into a statue of pure gold. As Jasyuline celebrated in his victory, they noticed that Mebius's Color Timer was not coated in gold, thus the enraged alien materialized his boomerang to successfully crack it open by force after hammering it several times. Suddenly a green orb of energy fell from the sky and knocked Jasyuline away from the damaged Mebius statue. The orb quickly materialized to reveal none other than Father of Ultra. Excited about the thought of owning a statue of the Father of Ultra, Jasyuline proceeded to battle with the superior Ultra. Father of Ultra however was more evenly matched to the alien than Mebius was and managed to distract the alien with his cape while Father of Ultra managed to free Mebius from his gold coating and repair the damaged color timer with the Ultra Charge. Upon freeing himself from Father of Ultra's cape, Jasyuline tried to fire another Gold Ray, but was severely damaged by a blinding flash of Ultra Father's Ultra Array. With Jasyuline weakened, Mebius transformed into his Burning Brave form and this time was able to match Jasyuline's strength. Frustrated and crippled, Jasyuline desperately activated his last ditch to kill both Ultras by preparing to burrow to the Earth's core to damage it directly. However Jasyuline was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Burst before he could even burrow away. Powers and Abilities * Gol-Jasyura (ゴールジャシュラー Gōru Jashurā): By charging the energy in all of his heads, Jasyuline can fire a gold ray from the wing-like structure on the top of his head. When it strikes its target, it encases it in solid gold. * Psychic Powers: Jasyuline has the ability to catch and/or redirect any incoming attacks. * Boomerang: Jasyuline can materialize a boomerang-type object to be used as a weapon, both handheld or tossed like an average boomerang and used as an improvised hammer to break the Color Timer of Ultraman Mebius. * Burrowing: By spinning his body around rapidly, Jasyuline can burrow like a drill at high speeds. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Dai Matsumoto Category:Characters Portrayed by Shintaro Asanuma Category:Characters Portrayed by Haji Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Psychic Creatures